Into Your Arms
by izzy1363
Summary: SasuNaru. SongFic based on the song Bless the Broken Road, it talks of how Naruto and Sasuke get together. Some OOC and in my humble opinion its a little AU. OneShot.


_What can I tell you, I'm a little bit country? But this is a really good song I love it, and I don't own Naruto or the Rascal Flatts, I only own their CD. Please enjoy this song fic sorry but I am lacking imagination right now. Oh and there might be a tiny tinsy bit of Occness so don't get mad._

* * *

**Into Your Arms**

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you_

"Sasuke, hey can I talk to you I just broke up with Sakura, and I really don't want to be alone" Naruto said as he stood in Sasuke's front door, soaking wet from walking around in the rain.

"Dobe, get in here and let me get you some dry clothes, why are you walking around like this do you want to get sick." Sasuke said scolding him for not taking care of himself.

That night Naruto cried, and the whole time Sasuke just sat there in silence with his arm around his shoulder letting the blonde know he was not alone.

* * *

_Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

The next person Naruto placed any kind of interest in turned out to be worst, she made obviously clear in the first day she was not interested in him she was only there to find some way to get close to Sasuke.

Once again Naruto found himself at Sasuke's front door a mess with tears streaming down his cheeks, this time however no one was home, three hours later he heard Sasuje coming down the street with someone.

"Naruto, are you… ok?" Sasuke removing his arm from the girl's waist. "S-sorry I didn't know I will leave you two alone." He said running away from Sasuke's house

"Wait…" Sasuke said but Naruto was already gone.

"You should go look for him, he could use your company and its dead obvious you love him well at least to everyone except for him of course." The girl said smiling, "Thank you." Sasuke said before running out to find Naruto.

* * *

_I think about the years I spent, just passin' through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand, you've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan, that is comin' true  
Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms_

"Naruto what happened?" Sasuke asked once he had found Naruto. He was hurt at seeing the blonde cry as a matter of fact he really wanted to know who had made him cry so he could go kill them right now.

"The _hic _same_hic _Thi-_hic-_ng as al-_hic-_ways" Naruto said, crying and hiccupping, Sasuke couldn't help but think how cute he was, this just made him get even more upset and he decided that no matter what happened he was going to kill whoever made his poor blonde cry.

"But I am not really crying over her, anymore." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke with tear filled eyes, "I think I just lost the most important person to me and I don't know what to do about it because I want them back." Naruto said looking intently into Sasuke's eyes.

'Great, dumb dobe how bout you look my way once in a while' Sasuke was thinking until he began to put two and two together and whispered "_Oh."_

* * *

_This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_  
"See this person has always been there for me, this person comforted me while I cried, they have been a blessing that has helped me get through the toughest of times, and if I lose them then I really don't know what I'll do."

'All I know is that this baka better be talking about me or I am going to be very mad' Sasuke thought 'because if he'…

All his thoughts were cut off by the soft lips that pressed against his. 'Good', Sasuke thought as he began to kiss him back

* * *

_Now I'm just rollin' home into my lovers arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

"I don't know when, I began to love you, I love you so much, I think I just needed a push and thinking I might lose you finally made me see that. Thinking that you would no longer be there to wipe my tears away made me want to die even more than all the insults people have thrown at me." Naruto said hugging Sasuke

"Hn" was Sasuke's response

"Hn, I pour my heart out to you and all you can do is grunt at me, what does that even mean, you're not an ape say something you." Naruto began to yell.

* * *

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

"Hn, I love you too dobe." Sasuke said pulling Naruto in for another kiss.

* * *

_That was paced kind quick huh, I still like it. Ok anybody heard the Rascal Flatts other song "My Wish" I can totally feel the inspiration coming ooh and then there is all the Taylor Swifts songs. Wow like my characters I just had a major OOC moment, but hey can you blame me I have lived in South Texas for most of my life. Please review but be kind, I have feelings too you know. I just reread it for proof reading, yes even though I proofread there are still grammatical errors whatever, but it sounded kinda AU too_


End file.
